


We're Lost

by bitterasblood100



Series: A Collection of Obikin [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterasblood100/pseuds/bitterasblood100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May The Rainbow Be With You: Prompt Meme</p><p>Green: Lost In a Forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Lost

8/?

They were on Endor, Obi-Wan knew that much. The home planet of the Ewok's was not where the Jedi Master particularly wanted to spend his time, but at least he had Anakin. However, the constant snarky remarks from his young Padawan were becoming increasingly irritating. 

“ _The Force will guide us_.” Anakin mocked his Master’s voice;  “That is what you said Master. And now we’re lost. If you’d have brought the navigator, we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Anakin was right, of course he was right, and Obi-Wan could almost feel the ghost of Qui-Gon pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing in disappointment.    

“I am well aware of what I said Anakin. However, now is not the time to be reminding me. We have a job to do.” Anakin huffed and kicked the grass under his feet as he walked. They remained in silence for a few moments, until Obi-Wan stopped - calm, calm was what he needed. He held out a hand, instructing his Padawan to cease his footsteps as well. Instinctively Anakin’s hand went to his hip, reaching for his lightsaber, but there was no need to, there was no noise, nothing threatening, not even a ripple in the Force. 

The energy that hummed around them remained perfectly still, like a smooth lake, completely undisturbed. The only thing Obi-Wan could sense was Anakin - his energy different, utterly, utterly different. 

If Obi-Wan was balance and peace, Anakin was a coiled spring, constantly on edge, ready to leap into anything that remotely resembled combat. Over the years Obi-Wan had tried to soothe this, the balm to his Padawan’s emotions, but he had not succeeded. Yet, Obi-Wan had to admit, when it came to their nights together, he would not complain at Anakin’s enthusiasm. 

“Master, you are thinking about last night?” Obi-Wan was caught off guard by Anakin’s words in the silent forest and he blushed furiously, closing his eyes,  and trying desperately to ignore Anakin’s lips against his ear. The younger man had moved from being behind his Master to being pressed against him and Obi-Wan’s insides turned to liquid. He stepped away, glaring at Anakin, chastising his Padawan for being so reckless; 

“Anakin, now is not an appropriate time. Please control yourself.” Anakin looked at the floor, feigning innocence, 

“I simply asked a question Master...I apologise if I made you uncomfortable.” There was no apology in Anakin’s tone, there was a depth and warmth to his voice that Obi-Wan knew all too well. When Anakin spoke like that, the pair were usually naked, and Obi-Wan fought to restrain himself. Instead of moving towards Anakin, he walked away, heading in whatever direction he could. There was no point relying on the Force now, his thoughts were clouded by the erotic images Anakin was pushing in his direction. With a slightly cracked voice Obi-Wan spoke up; 

“Anakin, please keep up...we have a job to do!” He turned, and scowled as he realised whilst he had walked nearly thirty paces, Anakin hadn’t moved an inch. His Padawan’s arms were crossed over his chest and he stood there, looking utterly defiant. 

“No, Master.” His voice was deliberately inflammatory now and Obi-Wan felt ire in his blood; 

“Now is not the time to be insolent. You know your place Anakin.” His Padawan replied, lips curled into a smirk; 

“At your feet Master, on my knees, isn’t that right?” That was it. That was the straw that broke the camels back. Obi-Wan re-traced the steps he’d taken away from Anakin back towards him and gripped the younger man by the front of his robes. Anakin was taller than his Master but the height difference never bothered them. Right now Anakin was getting _exactly_ what he wanted. 

Obi-Wan kissed his pupil. Usually he reserved such affection and expression of feeling for when they were alone, shut away in a room, but right now it was a way to wipe that smug smile off of the younger man’s face. The Force had been still and quiet, but as their lips touched even the leaves on the trees quivered with the intensity of it. The energy swirled around the two men, dancing in and out of their bodies, and Anakin gripped his Master’s shoulders, the potency threatening to pull him to the damp forest floor. Obi-Wan’s hands moved from the front of Anakin’s robes to cup his face, and tangle his fingers into the other’s hair. 

This was the height of unprofessionalism, and they had more important things to do, like finding their way back to the ship, but if they were lost for a day, Obi-Wan would gladly spend it with Anakin. A new sunrise on a new planet with the man he loved was something Obi-Wan could never refuse. After a moment the pair broke apart, breathing fast and hearts pounding, gazing at each other, the Force still rippling and swaying with power. 

“You always get what you want Anakin...will you ever learn restraint?” Anakin laughed and kissed Obi-Wan’s nose, the gesture of affection unusual from the young man, but Obi-Wan welcomed it gratefully; 

“I will learn restraint Master, when you learn to resist me.” With that last playful remark, Anakin stepped forward and continued through the forest, and as he turned back to look at his stunned friend Anakin called out, voice mimicking Obi-Wan’s almost perfectly; 

“Master please keep up! We have a job to do!”


End file.
